System Chaos
by Nicki Fowl
Summary: Welcome to the ultimate crossover tournament!  This is to finally determine which game universe is the greatest of them all!  Don't forget to read, review, and relay! ;
1. Let the games begin

System Chaos

By: Nicki Fowl

The following is the introduction to an event that actually occurred, and has been recorded and even recreated in the various universes of those who have participated in this now infamous event.

An infamous event forever marked as the System Chaos Ultimate Game Tournament.

/

Far out into the universe, at the edge of reality, well outside the notice of all dimensions lived a man and his servant. The servant of this man was not considered special, as he was scheduled to die moments before the man who became his master offered him an escape into servitude. This man offered the slave enormous power and ability, not as much as himself, but enough to allow faithful and unrelenting service to his benefactor.

This story does not center on this man.

No, this story centers on the man who the slave, marked as Dark X by his master, serves. This man was a powerful master of a hidden and forgotten science, which once went under the worthless name of alchemy. This master of trans-reality science, a man by the one day to be infamous name System Crash, was to start a chain of events he himself had assembled that would reverberate across all realities involved. It would twist the perception of truth, laugh in the face of rationality, and risk the destruction of many, many lives.

/

Upon his throne of quartz, System Crash sat, watching his Glass Eye, which was a large orb of glass with clouds inside that sat on a pedestal, and pondering how entertain himself. His head rested upon his hand, supported by his arm, as he gazed into reality after reality, contemplating the answer to this question.

It was then that he struck upon the answer. So many people on 'Earth', in dimension Humana, fought over such trivial things. He was interested in one such debate, and oft visited Earth to participate in the discussion, because of their inability to realize that the subjects of their arguments were not fantasy, but fact. This was the subject of what game universe was the greatest created. It amused him how tiny the Humana dimension had as a perception of what was fact and what was fict. Having participated in 'video games', both as a player and as a character within such designs, he was amazed at the creative ability and the lack of foresight in the Humana dimension. He thought about how entertaining it would be to show those of Earth in the Humana dimension just how feeble they were while simultaneously solving the mystery of the ultimate game.

He continued to ponder this as he watched some of the dimensions, wondering how to go about answering the question...

/

Sonic was racing through the Green Hill Zone, doing exactly what he did best, and on a vital mission. The mission, however, had nothing to do with Eggman or saving his planet. Oh no, this mission was vital to Sonic and Sonic alone. It was a mission of the utmost importance for him to survive.

It was escaping Amy Rose.

"SONIKKUUUUUUUU!" She cried, chasing through a loop and trying to cut him off via spring, then failing and having to find a way back up. Sonic slid to a stop, looking down at Amy, and wiping his forehead, relieved…

/

Ratchet was attempting to make his way through the Starship Phoenix, headed to his quarters after a long day of fighting.

Just kidding, he was in Metropolis, participating in a fight with twenty different rogue soldiers of Dr. Nefarious that had managed to evade capture, and kicking some serious ass. Clank handed him his suck cannon, and he started to have a little fun turning all the small enemies on the big ones. He quipped, "Big things come in small packages!" before laughing his head off like he was insane, which he probably was on some level…

/-

Sly was dancing his way across the rooftops, almost actually doing just that, as he dodged blast after blast from the shock pistol of his favorite female Interpol inspector. Of course, since they were much closer, this was mainly good natured fun with a hint of training.

Typical.

"Come on, Ms. Fox, surely you can aim better than that!" She simply returned the favor with a shock blast to his rump, which most definitely hurt him more in the pride than in the backside. Oh, wait, maybe that's the other way around. He realized that he needed to be less cocky and more serious around her, and sighed, knowing that was especially true if he wanted _her_ as a Mrs. Cooper…

/

Mario, poor Mario, was in a very bad situation, being hit with fiery blast after fiery blast as Bowser sighed at another pathetic attempt to nab the princess.

Oh, wait, scratch and reverse that.

Bowser leapt four feet as another fireball narrowly missed his feet. Mario was really mad today. So Bowser, hoping to save some of his pride, turned to flee out the door only to realize it was locked. Then he remembered that he had locked it himself, and facepalmed as a very angry Mario, who had had enough of Bowser's constant attacks, got ready to restart his assault…

/

Link pulled a Spin Attack to clear some breathing room, then proceeded to pump bomb after bomb into the crowd from on top of Zelda's new carriage. She turned from the front seat to face him, holding the reins, "Hold them off a little longer Link, we're almost safe!" He would have said that 'Since when is Hyrule safe!', but satisfied himself, as usual, with rolling his eyes.

That was nothing out of the ordinary.

Ever since he'd started to work for Princess Zelda to get closer to her, it's been disaster after disaster. First the Twilight incident, and before that the Ocarina, and even before that Ganon! He was of half a mind to just flip this job the bird and settle down in a nice, _**quiet**_ village…

/

System Crash continued to think as the Glass Eye clouded and was about to give him a new view he had chosen mentally, when he sat up sharply and snapped his fingers, which cleared the Glass Eye of all clouds, rendering it blank. He had hit upon the solution. He stroked his chin, quietly assessing his answer to the dilemma of the ultimate game. He brushed off imaginary dust on his robes and called for Dark X. "Yes my lord?" "I need you to prepare the Manipulation Chamber for me, and call out for the Grand Arena; we have a tournament to assemble!"

Dark X bowed somewhat reluctantly, "Your will shall be done, my master." Then he turned, clad in dark robes with cloth over every inch of his skin, all as dark as the night itself, and proceeded to fulfill his orders. System Chaos, in his grand shimmering dress for his craft, stared deep into the Glass Eye from atop his throne. As it filled with clouds, he couldn't suppress a grin as he called forth his self-earned abilities to begin his plans. If the Humana dimension wanted an answer, then System Chaos would use his power to reach deep into as many dimensions as he could, pull forward every two-man team he could find, and give them an answer. If he happened to miss some, as he was still human at the core, then his spectators would give him what they wanted, and he would provide it. This, he thought to himself in an evil fashion, would definitely provide some entertainment. He rose, seeing through the Glass Eye that Dark X had completed his duty, and descended the stairs to the throne, unable to suppress the laugh that was weakly held behind his lips and provided an air of insanity to the man that could bend time and space, the mighty System Chaos.

/

Meanwhile… after System Chaos began to weave his power.

Sonic was riding on the back of the Blue Tornado, when a piece of paper advertising the tournament for 'The Title of Greatest Game Created' hit him in the face. As he fell off the Tornado, and unsuspectingly into the arms of Amy Rose, he pulled the sheet off his face, rubbing off a special formula onto his hand hidden onto the back of the paper. The same sheet hit the faces of various characters across various dimensions, causing each of them it turn to pull it off and rub the same formula on the back of the sheet onto each of their hands.

System Chaos smiled menacingly from inside a large mystically shaped circuit that looked like a large and complex magic symbol. Standing in the center circle of the 'cosmic seal' that his had created and used to amplify his reality manipulating abilities, he felt the connection with each of the characters that had rubbed the formula onto their hands, it bonding solely to their body and adopting their DNA. This massive amount of connections all came to him and him alone. He pulled in god-like power from the anti-space his palace resided in, a surge of energy permeating his being and empowering his mind. He reached out from the confines of the small ring at the center of the seal, and a gust of wind blew around the seal, getting stronger and stronger before dissipating into the universes within which his connections existed.

In each of those universes, an accident or event had been brought about which united two people together before whipping them away to who knew where (answer: System Chaos). In Sonic's, world, he was caught by Amy before he vanished in front of Tails' eyes. In Halo, Master Chief showed Arbiter, who, out of character, put his hand on his shoulder before going poof. In Zelda, Link fell on Princess Zelda and then vanished. In each of those occurrences and beyond, a gust of wind blew over the pair before they disappeared. Then eventually, each of their worlds came to a standstill, the entirety of each universe coming to a frozen moment before their residents followed in the footsteps of the unfortunate heroes.

/

The first to appear was Sonic and Amy, who first crushed Sonic in her iron grip before they started worrying about where they were. It was a dark field, and they couldn't tell where they had landed in the slightest. Then Master Chief, Arbiter, Link and Zelda came. Link and his princess girlfriend appeared overtop the Master Chief and Arbiter, who were subsequently squished underneath them. Not the best way to start a friend ship.

They didn't have long before many others appeared out of the abyss from where they were summoned. Vexx, Iron man, Ash Ketchum, a digimon, Pikachu, Harry Potter (yay!), Voldemort (WHAT?), Mario, Bowser, Fox McCloud, Spyro, Sly Cooper, Sora, Final Fantasy's Cloud, NiGHTS, an army of hero pairings sprang from nothingness into the dark and empty field that Sonic and Amy had already appeared in. The appearances continued to accelerate, until all of a sudden, the popping noises just stopped.

The chatter that followed was deafening, and people just moved at random through the mass, like tiny bean bag beans on a vibrating mattress. Then a fireball went through the crowd. Spyro and Cynder rushed to the front of the crowd and saw a huge spiky turtle with red hair (Bowser) and a small squat plumber (Mario) having the strangest fight they'd ever seen.

/

Bowser threw a fireball at Mario, who leapt over it and smashed him in the face with both feet. He bounced back and readied a fire ball of his own. Then a raccoon in blue (Sly) and a fox in gray and green (Fox McCloud) stepped in to intervene.

/

Fox was immediately suspicious of the shifty eyed, smooth talking raccoon next to him, but if it helped stop a fight from breaking out, then he would swallow any doubts and work with him, for now. He opened his mouth to retort, but then lightning streaked through the air. Green lightning. Shoot.

Fox immediately headed for the disturbance, but then he saw the raccoon jumping across the heads of various two-man-teams and a pang of jealousy settled into his stomach. _Show off_, he thought.

/

Harry was dumbfounded, his rival had somehow returned from death, and now was attempting to kill him. What was more; he had got back his wand. Perfect. "You can evade me no longer, Harry Potter! The hour of your death is at hand!" Harry stumbled and tripped, his wand sliding out of his reach. He swore as Voldemort pointed his wand at him, "Now, at last, your demise is at my wand tip." He then swung his wand and uttered the words of the worst of the unforgivable curses, "Avada Kedavra!"

Green lightning streaked toward him, and another foul word slipped from his lips as he closed his eyes, accepting death.

It was only for death to be cheated of his soul once more.

When he realized he was still alive, he cracked open his eyes, to see a boy in clawed hands (Vexx) in front of him, green light coming from in front of him. He'd gotten a hold of the Killing Curse in his clawed hands.

/

Vexx mentally swore as he held the storm of green energy in his Astani War Talons, feeling the fatal intent of the curse. He'd acted without thinking, the pale figure reminding him of Dark Yabbu, and his great anger at him. Somehow, he'd caught the green light from the figures stick, and now had no idea what to do with it. So, he decided to throw it upwards.

Lofting it into the sky, he assumed a battle stance in case the green energy came back. When it exploded, his gaze turned from the sky to the figure that had reminded him of Yabbu, until a shadowy version of himself sprinted past. The figure would have to wait; Vexx charged his talons and sprinted after the Shadow Vexx, doing his best to take it down.

/

Sonic and Amy had not moved, too stunned by the amount of people here. Both of them had a bad feeling about it. Sonic turned to Amy, who asked a question that was already on his mind, "What is going on here?"

Her question was about to be answered.

As if it carried immense power, a platform lit up an end of a stadium. A figure stood on top of it, a very familiar figure; System Crash.

/

"Heroes," he cried to the masses below, "heroines, allies and enemies of immortal forces, lend me your ears and your time! I have brought each of you here with one ally, in order to see which pair out of all of you is the greatest of all! You have each heard the call, you have each done mighty things in your own right, and now I have summoned only the greatest of you here to finally see which team is the ultimate!"

"Who are you?" a purple dragon (Spyro) called. System Crash chuckled, "Who am I? I am the master of the Un-verse, the king of the castle Unbroken Silence in of which the Grand Arena you now stand. Here, I am the lord of trans-reality science, a god in my own right. I am emperor over time, space, and even truth! I am the mighty being known as System Crash!"

At first he paused to allow his words to take effect, and then he heard laughter break out from Bowser's mouth. "Hah, you, master of reality! Oh that's rich, that is RICH, haw!"

Then the laughter started to spread, until almost the entire crowd was bursting with mirth. However, not everyone was as cheerful as Bowser. Some people, like Sly, had seen insane people, and although System Crash did not appear to have completely lost his marbles, those few that had seen the other side of the veil of sanity could tell when a person was lying like someone off their rocker, or when they are crazy with power and yet were very, very sane.

System Crash was one such case of a sane man with insane power, and Bowser was about to regret his little insult. Without moving an inch from his proud stance, System Crash lifted Bowser into the air and proceeded to turn him to see the expression on his face. "Do you think that I lie, that I am as crazy as a mad cow now, as I control the materials of you very existence?" He walked on air a few steps just to show off his power, and made the wind curl around him to accent him with a frightening aura, "DO YOU?"

He flicked his hand at Bowser, who was released, and turned back to the pedestal. He spun his hand in the air, and a podium rose from the top of the stone. He placed his hands on it, eyeing his captive crowd, "Make no mistake, I and I alone am supreme here. I have disabled any god-like abilities and I hold the key to your freedom. Do _**NOT**_ fuck with me."

His winds died down at last, and he smiled at his 'audience', "Now, many of you, most likely all of you, are wondering why you are here, am I right? I'll get to that, and you need not be afraid, I will not be actively participating in the event. What's more, I am at heart, a normal man." He took a breath to relax himself, since they saw he was getting a little excited, "I have brought you all here because I wish to find a worthy team. I want to find a pair who is strong, cunning, slick, fast, and above all, determined enough to survive. I want to find the team who is worthy of the greatest of honors, I want to find those who deserve the title," he paused for effect, "Champion of the System Chaos Trans-Dimensional Tournament!"

As he roared his goal, the lights in the arena lit up as if moved by his objective. They lit themselves as they got further and further away from him, illuminating an arena that was the sides of five football fields, maybe even larger. Stands came forth from the banished darkness, revealing throngs of screaming, roaring, and completely energized fans, all from each and every participant team's home. A special ring, encased with glass, wrapped around on the inside of the stands, level with the field, and full of people all from the Humana dimension.

"Now," called System Crash, master of this realm in which they currently resided, "in the immortal words of the city of Rome, from the lips of the emperors, from the Humana dimension, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

**Pretty good, huh? I hope so, because next chapter I will be introducing what the competitors will be fighting for, besides the glory, and also, as a bonus for anyone who reads this story, I will post the rules of character team submission. So for any of you who wishes for a chance to have your favorite forgotten game put in the limelight, this will finally be your chance to show everyone how great they are! Get ready for the drama, the action, and the cross-dimensional feuding of SYSTEM CHAOS!**


	2. Registrations, Regulations, Revelations

Chapter 2: Registrations, Regulations, Revelations.

**Please note: This chapter is the one in which I shall post the rules for submitting character teams. Please keep in mind that I cannot accept every single character registration, and I **_**absolutely **__**WILL NOT ACCEPT OCS FOR THIS FANFIC!**_** I apologize for yelling, but this fan-fiction is solely for existing game characters only. If you by chance find a game in which the character exists, and submit where it can be found on the internet, I **_**might**_** use it. As for any haters, flame away, I can take anything you can dish out! Because if you try to discredit me in any way, unless you have irrefutable proof backing you claim, then you are lying and aren't worth the breath in my lungs to yell at. That's what administrators are for. Now, on with the show!**

/

System Crash paused once more, enjoying the emotions pouring from the people in the stadium. Then he spoke, enforcing his voice with the winds so it would carry throughout the arena, "Now, before we get the tournament underway, you must all be registered so that I know exactly how many of you there are, and so it's easier to keep track of each of you. However, before we even get to that, I will announce what the prizes are for the tournament. He took a breath to build tension, "There will be no prize for any one of the losing parties, only the winner will receive any rewards. There are three prizes for the winner of this competition. Other than the glory of total domination of his or her adversaries, the winner shall also receive _this_."

System Crash, the master of the un-verse, held out his right hand, the palm facing upwards. A ball of golden light came forth from his hand, and floated out over the crowd. For some reason, that little ball of light seemed to draw on the desires of everyone in the arena, and actually seemed to put System Crash slightly on edge for those who noticed, "The winning pair shall receive this gift from me personally, a single wish with more power that even myself could muster at any one moment. There is only one stipulation to the wish, for it cannot send home any of the losers."

A collective gasp came from nearly everyone, "Yes, this little orb can be used for any wish except to send everyone directly home, and that leads me to the third prize," his grin held a hint of malice, and it had nothing to do with the wind, "for only those who are victorious shall be able to return their people to their home dimension. So if any of you have a doubt about competing in this tourney, think again, because I will only return the victors to their rightful places."

His malice vanished as part of the stone disintegrated to reveal a sign up stand, "Now, the time has come to begin registration for the tournament. Oh, and one more thing, since I organized this tournament, I will be allowing some of the losers a second chance and letting in fresh warriors spontaneously throughout the tournament, not only to keep things fresh, but to see if the champions are truly worth receiving the wish. What's more, my servant Dark X shall be both participating in and monitoring the fights throughout the tournament." He gestured to his left and a black clothed familiar figure appeared by his right side, before bowing and vanishing in another poof of smoke. "I know this seems like a lot, and probably even feels unfair, but this tournament has to push each of you to your very limit, and beyond, if any of you want to earn the title of the greatest, so I fully apologize for any inconveniences and welcome you to the Grand Arena!"

That apology was startling, no one had expected that. Well, some did, and some (like Vexx) thought it was an insincere attempt at flattery. Never the less, the crowd swarmed the sign up booth, only to back away once they saw who the 'attendant' was.

"Oh, come on!" System Crash cried, "I promise I won't bite, well, much." That sent a shiver through the group. Then Dark X came forward in a cloud of smoke, "Should I intervene?" System Crash was about to answer when an orange furry bandicoot (Crash) leapt at Dark X, a gleam of slight insanity in his eye.

Big mistake.

Dark X lifted a finger, and Crash paused in the air. Dark X squeezed his fist slightly, and Crash squirmed, clearly in pain. Dark X spoke in a much more sinister and ever so slightly less human voice than System Crash. It reminded some of the group of a caged animal, "Make no mistake, bandicoot, I may have less power than that of my master, but I possess enough to make you squeal and none of his mercy."

Then Crash fell, freed from the mysterious power, and scooted backwards toward the crowd. Dark X had a mad expression as he whipped toward System Crash, who was no longer wearing his robes but those of a common ticket vendor, and saw him waving a finger, tut-tutting him from behind the stand, "Now, now, X, we don't need any of your aggression against the contestants, especially since I will be binding your reality abilities during the fights." "What, since when did you plan on this?" "Oh, come now, don't tell me you honestly thought I would give you a massive power advantage over the others. Where's the fairness in that? I may have done some things that will make it hard, but I wouldn't _dream_ of making a victory for any of them impossible to achieve."

Dark X simply poofed away, still raging at his master for not keeping him informed. Then System Crash sighed and turned back to the enormous crowd, suddenly wishing he had made Dark X help him. "Alright, everyone, it's time to register, if you will all please come together into at least the resemblance of a line, yes, that's it…"

Sonic and Amy were first, having pushed to the front by practically everyone. They entered the booth, and saw the tent on the left side, "I'll go first Amy, just to make sure it's safe." She warned him to be careful as he stepped into the tent. He saw System Crash, who'd somehow managed to warp between the desk and this tent, sitting at the table with pen and paper.

"Ah, so the first of my contestants has come, excellent. Oh, but where is your teammate?" Sonic looked confused, "Ah, I mean, where is the person you came here with?" "She's outside." "Well, bring her in." "Huh?" "See, you have to register together as _a team_ to participate, so call Amy in here, and before you ask, I heard you talking outside with her, and I do my research thoroughly."

He was afraid to ask about the research, so he didn't and called her inside, where she sat in the only available chair right next to Sonic, where he actually let her grip his hand since she was scared. "Okay, so your names are Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose, correct? Good, now what is the relationship between you to?" They answered at the same time, but somehow System Crash understood them, "Okay, so," he wrote, "_more than friends, less than partners_." Unfortunately, he'd said this out loud, so they protested, Sonic actually defending his relationship with her in her favor, surprisingly. System Chaos ignored this, handing them white tickets, "Alright, here is your housing, and your friends are already there." Before they could ask anything, he snapped and they vanished off to their new home.

Then he called for the next pair, and on it went…

/

Sly waited patiently in line, hearing some of the yelling and more and more of the arguing as they got closer to the sign up kiosk, which they saw people passing and heading into the door in the rock, as instructed by System Crash. He held Carmelita's hand, trying not to fidget, knowing something that she might have missed. He couldn't wait, "Carmelita, Carm, listen!" "What is it, Sly?" "I think that System Crash let something slip about the wish. He-"

Carmelita covered his mouth quickly, as she used her eyes to gesture at a certain yellow Pokémon (Pikachu) on the shoulders of a certain familiar trainer (Ash {don't ask me how or why, I decided just to use him for simplicity's sake [A.N.]}). She looked him in the eye, "We need to talk about it later, away from any _prying ears_ if you know what I mean."

He nodded, taking a deep breath to calm down. He was surprised about her reaction, he hadn't thought of anyone attempting, intentionally or not, to listen in on other conversations. That was something he was _definitely_ turned on about in Ms. Fox, she could keep him on his toes, and more importantly, out of serious danger.

/

Fox, somehow, had managed to get pushed to the back of the 'line'. At least he'd kept a hold of Krystal, and now he had someone to keep him company from behind the back of a giant spiky turtle (Bowser), a yellow haired semi-emo-kid (Jak), and a loud mouth ottsel (Daxter). Fox was trying to get the giant 'turtle' to step forward so that he and Krystal could move, but instead he moved back.

'That's it', thought Fox, 'I've had enough of this joker.' Krystal could tell that he was up to something, "Fox, don't do anything rash."

Wise advice on deaf ears does not protect against shortened years.

Fox kicked the spiky turtle in his shell, and got ready to kick a second time, when the figure turned around and loomed over him. Krystal facepalmed, "I should have been more specific."

Oops.

The giant turtle, Bowser, roared at Fox, "GRAGH! I AM BOWSER, KING OF THE KOOPAS! WHO DARES KICK MY SHELL!" Then a plumber in red proceeded to attempt to bury his feet in Bowsers skull, which only seemed to piss him off more as the figure jumped back, "DAMMIT, MARIO, WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!"

The plumber, Mario, answered by delivering a most definitely fatal flaming punch to the jaw, which seemed to reminisce the Falco Punch (somewhere, near the front of the crowd, Captain Falcon sneezed). That punch caused Bowser to wobble and finally keel over, nearly turning Mario flatter than a dead Goomba. Fox looked impressed, "Wow, there's no doubt, he ain't getting back up from that ever again." Which seemed to spur Bowsers 'carcass' to breathe extremely heavy, spewing fire on the people in front, for which Mario apologized before turning to Fox and Krystal, "I'm-a sorry, I didn't mean for him to cause you-a all this trouble." He hung his head, "Oh, if-a only Luigi were-a here instead of this blasted kidnapping KOOPA KING!" Then he proceeded to stomp on the giant body of Bowser.

This lead to Fox and Krystal slowly backing away from them and into Jak, "Hey, who do you think you are?" Then Daxter had to open his mouth and get a line in, "Of course, you could just apologize by, perhaps, having dinner and a movie?"

That then lead to Krystal slapping the ottsel off Jak's shoulder right as Fox curled a fist and Jak reached for him with his own hand ready. "Whoa, she's a feisty broad!" That caused Fox to get red faced, "You back off her or the next thing you say will be to the Devil himself!"

Jak picked up Daxter and put him on his shoulder, "Yeah, Daxter, this isn't Spargus City, we need to watch ourselves and each other. There are only two people here who aren't strangers in a strange land, and they are the ones pulling the strings." Then he turned to Fox, "That lady on your arm has some real fast reaction time, and you aren't so slow on the punch either. Maybe we can work together."

Jak extended his hand, "The name's Jak, and this loud mouth ottsel on my shoulder here is Daxter, so now you have our names, but we still need yours." Fox ignored the hand, staring Jak straight in the eye, reading his expression, _I am worse than you think, so watch your step and stay out of my way_. That was the vibe that Jak gave off, and Fox easily got the message.

Reluctantly, he took Jak's hand, "I'm Fox and the lady over there is Krystal." Then he gave him a sharp glare, "Now let's get one thing straight, you watch your pet's tongue and mind your own business, and we'll have no problems.

Daxter got steamed, "PET! I AIN'T ANYBODYS DAMN PET! WHO ARE YOU TO TALK LIKE THAT, YOU OVERGROWN THROW RUG!" A vein pulsed on Fox's temple as he reached for his blaster, only for Krystal to catch his arm and gesture to Jak. Luckily, she'd caught him before Fox had sent Jak over the edge and got killed. They saw the darkness and rage that came through his eyes, and realized that the guy in front of them was easier to deal with than whatever was beneath the skin.

Fox relinquished the blaster, "Sorry, but could you seriously mind his tongue?" Jak took a deep breath, and then the black eyes returned to normal. He grinned, "If only, Daxter never lost his tongue, and it certainly got us in trouble a few times."

Then they proceeded to wait at the end to the sound of Daxter's yammering in the background.

/

Ichigo Kurosaki was in a very bad mood. First, that ninja in the orange jumpsuit (Naruto) decided to leap near the front using his face, and then he got stuck between a pink puffball (Kirby) and his hammer wielding doofus partner (King Dedede) and a kung-fu master in an orange uniform (adult Goku) who's partner was called "Veggie-ta". Not a good day.

At least he had a partner he could work with. Rukia Kuchiki had been the one he had been warped into this strange situation with when he had been brought here. His face was still bruised from where she had slapped him. That had been very odd, but perhaps not quite as odd as walking talking animals and people with living shadows.

Even so, he could have expected as much when beings from multiple, possibly hundreds of different realities are all brought together. To be honest, any one could see that, but the fact of their being hundreds of different realities, different versions of what is real and what isn't, just thinking about that made his brain hurt. It probably would make anybody's brain hurt.

That's not what interested him at the moment, however. He'd heard the walking raccoon and what he assumed to be his girlfriend behind him, and was listening intently up until the fox clamped her hand over his mouth before he could reveal System Crash's 'slip-up'. He told Rukia, and her advice had been to snoop on them when they were discussing it in their accommodations. He agreed, not afraid to stoop to snooping when it came to ensuring that his friends were to get home safe. The wish was just a bonus, although a very powerful bonus, and one that could turn the tides in his fights. Ichigo hit upon an idea, but decided to keep it to himself for a while, so as to not upset Rukia.

Something that had slipped his mind earlier had now come to his attention. Everyone who was teamed up was either really close or bitter opponents. So that meant either he and Rukia were really close, possibly even more than friends, or they were going to try to destroy each other.

/

Eventually, everyone had finally settled in, and now Sly called everyone together so he could discuss his discovery of the little 'slip' that System Crash let slide. He called all of his friends together in the surprisingly enormous mansion that they had received as their headquarters, despite the small appearance on the outside. Well, he'd _called_ for all of his friends, but apparently that wasn't quite a specific enough invitation…

"Well," called Muggshot, sitting backwards on his chair like he was all that, "What you's waitin' for? Let us in on the juicy bits you got from outta that damn snake's mouth."

Muggshot, only one of the many people that had decided to show up when Sly had mentioned a loophole, but not one of the people that was sending shivers up his spine. For some reason, a bunch of his old enemies had decided to waltz in alone with his friends. Sir Raleigh, Mz. Ruby (he shuddered at the thought of her in his abode), Rajan, the Contessa, Jean Bison, General Tsao, Octavio, practically all of the enemies he'd helped bring down that hadn't died were now sitting in the living room of the house he and Carmelita had been given by System Crash. It wasn't exactly very comforting.

He eyed Carmelita nervously, and she felt the same way. In fact, all of his friends were squirming from being surrounded by all the people that they had beaten down. None of the criminals, however, had paid attention to this fact. She nodded, and Sly took a deep breath, "Chill out, Muggshot, I'll get to that. Although, why you and everybody else are here has me confused, I didn't exactly count _all_ of you among my friends. In fact, most of you tried to kill me!"

Tsao answered, "Although that may be true, Cooper, but I do not think that you are the only one of us who wishes to get home once again, unless of course you truly are that short sighted. It pains me to say this, but I believe that in order to succeed, we must all work as one unit in order to achieve an edge over our enemies. After all, is there not a saying that goes, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

That struck a nerve, more so since Sly couldn't deny anything that Tsao had said. He was right on all accounts, and had managed to stick the master of thieves into a corner. He nodded, "You have a point, Tsao, and we will have to fight as one if we are to beat any of our opponents in the upcoming tourney. So, while Carmelita and I participate in the fighting, you all will have to use subterfuge and sabotage in order to ensure that we win."

"Fantastico!" cried Octavio, "Now, if-a you would not mind unveiling the-a secret that you pried from the slick words a-that serpentine warden called the System Crash, we might-a be able to use that to our advantage!" "Yes, but this may not be directly helpful to us."

"I suppose that you mean that it is not just a good trick to steal the wish."

Everyone in the room jumped when they heard the strange voice. They all faced the main entrance to the mansion and noticed to figures in black clothing, a man and a girl. They both carried swords, but the guy carried a pure black blade that had a chain hanging from the end of the handle.

"Now just who are _you_, my dear?" Mz. Ruby prodded. The figure smiled, shaking his carrot color hair, "Me, I'm just someone who's interested in that secret you discovered. You have no idea how hard it was to find you…" Then he went off about 'tracking spiritual pressure' and other nonsense before Muggshot charged him.

/

Ichigo tried to explain how he found them, before a giant purple bulldog attempted to splat him with his fists.

Shoot.

Ichigo responded by catching the talking bulldogs face with his foot, then throwing him across the room to knock him out against a wall. A purple hippo stood up, apparently impressed, "Wow, you took out Muggshot with just one kick, now that was AWESOME!" Then Sly approached him and extended his hand, "Sorry about that, Muggshot is a bit of a hothead. I'm Sly, Sly Cooper, and you would be?"

Ichigo took the hand, "Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki, pleased to meet you, Sly." Ichigo then took Muggshot's vacant seat and sat just like him, only not trying to act cool, "So, you were about to reveal a loophole of some sort in that wish?"

Sir Raleigh acted suspicious, "Why should we trust you? You're after it too, after all, and how do we know you won't double-cross us? You don't exactly seem trustworthy." A nerve pulsed on Ichigo's temple, "Because, wart-face, I have some good reasons to at least work with you." He counted them on his fingers, "One: because the more of us work together, the better our chances of success. Two: We don't really need to fight each other until either we get picked to do so or until the end of the tournament."

He stood up, "Plus, you don't exactly strike me as an honest man, err, frog yourself. Then again, working with the shady side of the law to achieve some well-deserved payback ain't exactly a concept that is foreign to me. I had to break into the Soul Society in order to rescue Rukia, after all."

"Well, with my information, I think you won't have to worry about winning." Everyone turned to Sly, even Carmelita had a surprised look on her face, "What do you mean, Sly? What exactly IS it that you found out?"

He smiled a wolfish grin, and then proceeded to both tell the secret, and reveal the sprouts of his plan…

/

**Wow, so now a conspiracy is erupting in the earth of System Chaos, and the first of many alliances is forged. Cool, huh? So, this is where it all begins, the downfall of System Crash, and the uprising of the heroes, but who will come out on top? Tune in next time for episode, Conspiracies Arise!**

**Oh, and also, I will be putting down (in STONE!) the rules for character pair submission. If you are curious of whether your submission will qualify, please refer to these rules.**

**1: All character submissions must be of ACTUAL GAME CHARACTERS, NO OCS, and NO EXCEPTIONS! If you find a link where I can pick up the games information, or provide the link to the game itself, that will help immensely, otherwise, if I can't find it, you won't get in.**

**2: Both the characters in the submission need to be described and referenced. As previously stated, if I can't find it, you won't get in. This is also necessary so that I can learn about the characters, understand their universe, and (hopefully) apply them in a way within the story that both fits and satisfies.**

**3: The submissions **_must be in PAIR form with a useable difference between the two._** This I cannot stress enough, as will already be a large challenge with the number of characters to keep track of. Even if one is a robot or a shadow of the former (which, whether it is part of the universe or not, if it fits with the style of the game, I will use whether it is an OC or not), I need a way to tell them apart so it is easier to use them both.**

**4: Put down **_**specifically**_** what it is they will wish for if they win the tournament. This, although it does not **_IN ANY WAY WHATSOEVER_** guarantee that your team will win, it will make their participation more authentic and puts less of a burden on me. Not that I don't like using my imagination, but it's **_**your**_** submission, so it is **_**your**_** responsibility.**

**When you wish to submit something, message me this information and use the subject ****System Chaos tourney submission. **** I will read the submission and if I like it, I will contact you for permission.**

**Note: Once you submit them I cannot be held responsible for anything that you believe offends the nature of those submitted characters. This goes out to **_**everyone**_**. What I write is what I alone decide, and if I offend you with my use of characters, then you cannot criticize me for it. You do not **_**have**_** to read the story, and I retain the right to use the characters as I see they should be used. If this seems mean, then just don't read and don't submit. Remember, when you submit that is saying that you would like to allow me to work with the character. It does not mean I own it, but it does mean that I will apply it how I wish. If you don't like it, too bad.**


	3. Conspiracies Arise!  Alliances Unite!

Chapter 3:

Conspiracies Arise! Alliances Unite!

**Alright, now we're up to Chapter 3! Plus, will be over 10,000 words when this is over! That's a double dose of awesome! So anyway, to recap the past. Everyone had finally been registered, and the first conspiracy is already under way! Okay, so it's not a completely shattering conspiracy, at least _yet_, but that secret is to be revealed much later. Anyway, Sly has also formed the first alliance of many with Ichigo, hence the chapter title change. Hopefully, more people will review this story. Oh, and speaking of which, since I forgot to mention this last chapter, I will mention it here _twice_! So please, read, review, and relay!**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

/

Jak scratched Daxter under the chin, thinking quietly despite the yammering. Those foxes the other day had some serious combat skills, not to mention some weapons, and extra weapons with hands to apply them would definitely be good to have at his and Daxter's backs. Ashelin and Torn paced the floor, thinking intently. Ashelin agreed with Jak's proposition, after all, in a position like they were in, the more allies among the rivals in this tournament, the better the chances of success. Torn, well…

"Torn, listen, this is a good plan." "No, I am _not_ going to put the lives of everyone from home in the hands of those two furry mercs!" "Mercs? How did you know they were mercs?"

Torn had a small laugh. That was rare from him, "You mean you couldn't tell? From the way you described them, they are most definitely mercenaries from wherever the hell they came from, which comes back to my point…"

Ashelin had had just about enough. She slammed her fist into the table, "Look Torn, this isn't Haven, and those two _psychos_ running the show are not exactly friendly. We need allies, even if it's with people that we may have to fight later, you and I both know we need them." Then she stood up, gathering charisma, "Now, I will not allow Jak or Daxter to be forced to heed your call like hounds."

Torn stood, "Are you challenging me, Ashelin? Because if you are, I will personally ensure that you come to regret it." Ashelin smiled, "I'm saying that the choice is not up to you, it belongs with Jak and Daxter, who, need I remind you, are the ones _participating in the first place._" She turned to Jak while Torn stood there, struck dumb by her blatant words. "Jak, Daxter," she told them, "like I said, the choice is yours. The two of you are the ones fighting, so it really is up to the both of you. What do you think?"

Jak stroked his chin as Daxter pretended to think, "Frankly, I just want to see that chick with the hot ass again. What was her name, um, Diamond?" Jak answered, "Krystal, Dax, and I'm glad you brought her up, because I'm going over there right now to talk about teaming up."

Torn was shocked, and quickly barricaded the door with is body, "You're not gonna put my life in the hand of some hotshot merc!" Jak faced him, as Ashelin quickly took a hiding spot. Thankfully, the four of them were the only ones there at the moment, because she knew that this would not end well for Torn.

Jak looked in the eye, "Torn, I'm going to ask you once, will you get out of my way?" Torn glared back at him and was about to retort, when he saw Jak's black eyes. The retort clawed its way back down Torn's throat. With an air of both anger and fear, he stepped to the side.

Jak was glad, because that little trick he pulled put him very close to going over. Still, it was handy for intimidating those who knew about Dark Jak and were trying to stop him. He was almost out the door when Torn called out to him. "Hey Jak!" Jak turned, and saw the grin on Torn's face, "try not to screw this up and get your ass whipped."

Jak simply smiled and headed off, suddenly realizing that he had no **c**lue where to go. So, just to spite Torn (somewhat), he turned into Light Jak and flew over the roofs, seeing that each building was meant to be a luxurious facsimile from the residents' home dimension…

/

Ash, after a rigorous training exercise, plopped down in the nearest chair. He wiped his face with a towel, and relaxed. Pikachu climbed up the chair and sat on his lap, trying to chill him out. Ash simply scratched him under the chin.

He was still wickedly steamed about System Crash and his, at least Ash _hoped_ that's what it was, rather cruel sense of humor. He sat there, cooling off; scratching Pikachu's chin, and went back to that moment at the registration, where he just _knew_ that System Crash was trying to screw with him…

FB/FB/FB

Ash Ketchum walked into the registry room, expecting to be tortured or something. What he got was almost just as scary; disqualification.

"What, what do you mean I can't bring my other Pokémon with me?"

System Crash simply picked up a clipboard and thumbed through some papers before answering, "Well, I know that you fight your opponents with your Pokémon, and that you can keep them in resizing spheres you call 'Poke-balls'. However, from my research, and according to _this_," he tapped his clipboard, "each and every one of your Pokémon is a living creature of its own accord."

Ash looked about ready to blow, and was ready to give Pikachu, who was on his shoulder, the permission to thunderbolt System Crash's ass, when he looked thoughtfully at his clipboard.

"Hmmm…" "Hmmm, what are you 'hmmm'-in' about?"

"Well…" He said thoughtfully, "Technically, each of the Pokémon you use comes from you, so _technically_, they all come together as one figure, mainly, you, " he pointed straight at Ash.

"Me?" "Yes, you. So, therefore, you and Pikachu, who has no 'poke-ball', qualify together as a single team."

System Crash stood, "So therefore, I welcome you to the System Chaos torunament. Oh, and you might want to duck."

"Wha-" was all he got out before System Crash snapped his fingers and sent him to his new home. Ash was warped straight to the living room, where his face caught a ceramic vase that Misty had thrown, who had been trying to nail Jessie…

FB/FB/FB

Ash took a deep breath, finally able to relax in peaceful silence, and sighed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU THIEF TWERP!" "POT CALLING THE KETTLE BLACK, YOU QUEEN BITCH!" "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

He facepalmed, so much for peace and quiet.

After finding out that Team Rocket was hear, needless to say, Misty went on a rampage. Not just her, either. Half the household was in turmoil, and the other half was split between Team Rocket and his friends. The peaceful Pokémon style castle-like mansion had devolved into a warzone.

Then Pikachu looked up at him, and said, "So much for silence, eh Ash?"

A little 'gift' from System Crash.

When Ash got there, after dealing with a stream of apologies from Misty and hearing lots of yelling, he found Brock in a training room. There, Brock handed Ash a folded note that had appeared out of nowhere when he walked by and taped itself to the doors. Ash unfolded the note, and a chill went up his spine. The first five words he saw as he unfolded the sheet were "To: Ash, From: System Crash." He slowly finished unfolding the note and read the contents outloud.

"Dear Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town,

I have been going over the data and have come to a conclusion. This particular decision, in my mind, will be in your favor."

At this point, everyone was listening and Ash breathed a sigh of relief before continuing.

"Due to the variety of your Pokémon, and in order to allow for a greater chance to survive on your part, I have deigned to give you a special gift. Be aware, this particular gift will be a bit disorientating and require some practice to use effectively. Furthermore, this gift will not grant you massive power over your opponents, and will stem from the combat method of your dimension."

At this, Ash could hear some groans around him, but then a slight wave of heat came over him from inside, warming him.

"I hope that this gift allows you to fight well during the tournament. Now, I shall reveal what exactly it is."

"From this moment on, until the end of the tournament, you shall fight using abilities from your Pokémon."

At this, the room went silent, then laughter broke out for a brief moment. Nervous laughter, as if this was a weak attempt at a joke. Then when the mirth subsided, Ash continued.

"Please be aware, as an additional effect of this, you will hear exactly what your Pokémon say. This is specifically so you can train these new _temporary _powers to fight with in the tournament. You will not be able to use the abilities of your Pikachu, as he will be your fighting partner in the tourney.

The best of luck,

System Crash

Ash crumpled the note and threw it over his shoulder, scoffing at the information. Then he remembered what happened the last time someone scoffed System Crash, thinking he was crazy, and he shivered. Still, talking to Pokémon with real words, that just seemed insane. He could understand them fine.

"That is just crazy, like we need any help understanding each other."

He froze, then turned to look at Pikachu, as did everyone else. Pikachu looked around, "What?" Then he got the message. He eyed Ash, who looked like he'd seen a ghost, and then everybody screamed.

Now, after a few hours, some soothing words, and a severe slap upside someone's head, everything turned out fine. Well, except for the fact that Ash was going to get Pokémon powers.

Apparently, System Crash hadn't specified about 'hearing what your Pokémon say', so now they'd gone through all of the Pokémon there and were giving them a brief overview.

That did _**not**_ help the whole 'Home War I' situation.

A Squirtle sprinted past as Ash rubbed his temples, spouting a string of foul words that made Ash wish he was deaf. His old buddy Charzard was snorting flame, also rubbing his temples, "This is disgraceful. I did not expect the gift of the human tongue to turn these decent Pokémon into crude, foul-mouthed INGRATES!"

He shouted this at an Eve that had sworn as she'd walked past, and sparked yet _another_ argument. Ash, temples pulsing, got up and proceeded to magically spew a Water gun from his mouth at the both of them.

The other part of the 'gift' from System Crash, though now it seemed to be more like a curse than a blessing.

Eventually, they cooled down, "Forgive me, Ash, I should not have lost my temper," Eve also bowed in shame, "Yeah, sorry Ash, if it wasn't for this-"

Charzard eyed him, "You say what I think you're going to say and I swear I will nail you so hard your face will turn inside out." Eve swallowed the retort, "Sorry, jeez, your so _sensitive_, you got to loosen up, man."

Charzard sneered, "I will 'loosen up' when these blasted _punks_ learn to watch their tongues." Ash got his eye, "I will be in the training hall. Meet me there when you're ready."

Ash nodded, and watched as Charzard walked away, occasionally thumping somebody upside the head when they swore. Later, he'd meet him to practice his abilities for battle, if beating the snot out of Team Rocket and his friends didn't put him in fit shape first…

/

Ichigo Kurosaki was in real trouble at the moment, as he soon learned that sparring with a Cooper is no easy task.

He used his wrist to support the overhead block as Sly swung his cane down, leaping from off of a wall. Sly used the cane to wrench Ichigo's guard open, watching the blade swing past, only for Ichigo to smile as he spun it back for a counterattack.

Sly blocked and leapt back, as Rukia Kuchiki landed beside him. She saw him and swung, only for him to use the sword as a spring to get by Carmelita.

Sly rested his weary form on his cane, "Damn, you two are really resilient, aren't you?" Carmelita rested on her knees, and Ichigo smiled despite breathing heavy, "Yeah, well you guys aren't exactly pushovers either. Still, that doesn't mean that I won't kick your ass like a mower vs. grass."

Carmelita laughed, "Kicking ass like a mower vs. grass, that's good, I need to use that sometime." Rukia sunk to her knees, "Yeah, well it is rare for Ichigo hear to say anything witty, let alone intelligent." "Hey! I can say smart shit when I need to say smart shit, so back off, Rukia!"

Sly stood, and got into a ready position, when Rajan came into the arena, "Sly, Ichigo, enough, save your strength for your real adversaries." Clockwerk, Rajan, General Tsao, and Muggshot were presiding over the sparring sessions, both as medics and as instructors.

Tsao joined Rajan, arms crossed, "Rajan is correct, you four, rest and recuperation are as important in this tournament as hard work and discipline, especially since this tournament will determine the fates of millions of lives. Replenish your strength, and revive your minds, so that you are even stronger the next time you four cross swords."

Ichigo sheathed his sword, "Yeah, well I would have still beaten you to a bleeding furry pulp." Sly grinned, "Yeah, especially with that huge sword. It's pretty big, are you compensating for something?"

Ichigo turned, "What did you say?" only for Sly to leap over him and onto the stairs. As an angry Kurosaki sprinted up the stairs at a laughing Sly, Rukia facepalmed, "I'm sorry about Ichigo being, well, Ichigo." Carmelita waved it off, "No problem, Sly has this inane ability to be able to drive even the most stern, tranquil person straight of the edge. It's one of his 'unique qualities'." They both had a laugh at that.

Carmelita turned a little more serious, "Actually, he's been doing that a little less and been staying low a little more lately." "Really?" "Yeah, and in fact, it's almost as if…" She trailed off in thought, leaving Rukia hanging, "Ummm, earth to Carmelita, hello." Carmelita shook it off, "Sorry, it's nothing."

Rukia doubted that, and decided to do a little reconnaissance work later, but for now… "Well, let's get going." "Yeah, let's go, I need to stop Sly from driving your little boyfriend over the edge." Before she could retaliate, Carmelita took off, leaving Rukia confused, "He's _not_ my boyfriend, is he?" and she continued to ponder this as she went home, thinking about the relationships between all of the contestants all of a sudden, and making a few frightening connections…

/

Spyro decided to go for a little fly over the living zones, almost crashing when he saw a glowing white creature (Light Jak) flying past. Curious, he followed it until the creature transformed into an unusual figure. He landed nearby, spooking him and his shoulder companion.

"Holy sh- where'd you come from, scale boy?"

Jak didn't bother cutting himself off, "Damn, who or _what_ are you?" Spyro was shocked a little, "I'm Spyro, a dragon. Well, to be precise I'm a purple dragon, and-"

Daxter cut him off, "Yeah, that much we can see THAT, you maroon moron. What my furless friend here is trying to say, is where the HELL did you come from?" Spyro was stumped, "I'm from the dragon realms. Shouldn't you two know about them?"

Jak shook his head, "Sorry, we don't have any dragons back home." "Unless of course you count Ashelin, now THAT girl has some serious fangs!" Spyro ignored the orange rat, "What do you mean? How else did you fly just now, and speaking of which, where did your wings go, and why are you so odd looking?"

Jak put his hands up, "Wait a moment, Spyro right? I think that we need to find a place to chat. Actually, I was about to go chat with some new friends of mine, how about you come with?" Spyro perked up, "More creatures like you, sure, where are you headed?" Jak actually shrugged, "Well, the truth is I ran out of Eco, and now I'm lost." Spyro smiled, "Okay, just wait here, I'll go get Cynder and come right back."

"Wait, who-"before Jak could finish talking, Spyro flapped his wings and was gone. Daxter hopped down and looked at Spyro as he flew away, "Well, once again, you managed to drive someone off. Great work, Jak, now HOW DO WE GET OUTTA HERE?" Jak just sat down and thought. Daxter snapped his fingers under Jak's nose, "Yo, Jak, don't zone out on me now! We're lost, and you just want to sit here, on your ass, hoping that dragon doesn't bring friends that might EAT us!" Jak just sat there, thinking. "Great, just great, so you're gonna sit there, waiting to most likely get EATEN, while a scaly purple _DRAGON_ is going off to get friends, and none of this bothers you even the smallest _bit_!"

Then he heard flapping, and smiled as he looked to the sky…

/

Spyro hadn't needed much to convince to her to come with him and see the people he'd met. After a few goodbyes and some time flying through the air, they were descending on Jak and Daxter.

They saw Jak and his orange rat buddy sitting there, with the orange furry 'thing' yapping away. As they landed, Daxter yelped and leapt onto Jak's shoulder before he stood up.

"Jeez, don't scare me like that!" Spyro apologized and then introduced Cynder, who bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Jak, feeling a little suave, bent down and took her forefoot in his hand, " I can assure you that the pleasure is mine, Cynder." Then he kissed her foot.

That caused her to blush and Daxter to whistle, "Well well, it ain't like you to be this smooth, Jak. What's up?" Jak grinned like a sly fox, "I'm just feeling rather _suave_ at the moment." Spyro was impatient, and a little annoyed at Jak for his smooth moves. "So, where we going?"

Jak took a breath, "I can't tell. The only way I could is if I managed to get overhead, and I can't without any Eco." Spyro turned, "I don't know anything about 'Eco', but if you need to fly, hop on." "Really?" "Really." Then Cynder slapped him upside the head with her wing. "Spyro, did you forget about the crystals?" "Oh yeah!"

Spyro pulled out a green crystal from a pack strapped to his side using his teeth, "Here," he mumbled, " uth thith crythtal an you thould be able to actheth your powerth. Juth cruth it in your han, and it will do the reth."

Jak grabbed the crystal and crushed in his fist. It shattered into powder and fell to the ground. Jak looked at them as if to say 'oops'. Spyro just grinned and said, "Wait."

They waited, and waited, and waited. Spyro just looked sheepish, "Well, that was embarassing, I was sure that-"

Then the powder from the crystal swarmed Jak and invaded his body, filling his mind with energy and making him feel electric.

Spyro smiled, "Well how do you feel?" Jak looked at his hands, "I feel, well, energized. That's some potent stuff, not quite the same as Eco, but not bad." Spyro motioned for Jak to continue. Jak concentrated, but nothing happened. "Sorry, I guess that it's no substitute for Light Eco."

Spyro didn't feel too bad, "Aw well, it wasn't guaranteed to work anyway, right? So, climb on." Cynder looked surprised, "What are you doing?" Spyro answered as Jak climbed behind Spyro's head, "I'm helping out a friend."

Then they took off as Daxter screamed, "URREEAAAHHHHHHH!" Spyro and Cynder flew faster that Jak ever could in his light form, and he watched in amazement at their skill.

Spyro spun, "Whoops," and then Jak descended to the ground like a stone, "Don't worry, I got it Cynder!" Spyro tucked in his wings and dove, catching Jak and Daxter as they fell, and flying back to Cynder's side. He whispered at Jak so Cynder couldn't hear, "You flirt with Cynder like that again and next time I might not catch you." Jak wasn't too fazed, but poor Daxter was clinging to Spyro's neck like a leech.

Jak pointed to a large spacecraft with a red winged fox logo on the side, "There, land there."

Spyro obeyed, he and Cynder swooping like a pair of eagles. They touched down lightly, like dancers, and Jak hopped off. He had to pry Daxter off of Spyro's neck, "Hey, thanks," then he whispered, "don't worry, I don't plan on stealing your little girlfriend."

Spyro hmphed, before Jak took the lead and introduced them to his friends Fox McCloud and Krystal, who in turn introduced their friends.

Later, after everyone explained themselves and where they were from…

"So let me get this straight," Slippy perused, "you two are dragons from a place called the 'dragon realms', you each have four 'breath powers' and have been all over the realms, rescuing the from danger. The both of you worked together to defeat the evil dragon Malefor, and now you're here because you've never seen people like ourselves. As for _you_," he turned to Jak, "you claim to be a warrior who uses 'Eco' to modify your natural abilities and such in order to fight 'Metal Heads' and use 'Precursor Artifacts' to save your world."

Jak nodded, "Yes that's right." Slippy stroked his chin and nodded slightly, as if this all made sense to him. Then he screamed wildly, making a table randomly spin in the background with a note on it that said 'sight gag only'. (Meanwhile, on a couch at home, Ichigo sneezed, "Uh, somebody's talking about me."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR SPIKY LEMON-HAIRED LITTLE MIND!" Jak was thrown backwards so his chair flipped, and the two dragons cringed, meanwhile Slippy was blowing his top at Fox, who had one ear plugged from the blast, "THIS IS ABSOLUTE BULL HONKEY THAT YOU EVEN FELL FOR THIS ACT IN THE FIRST PLACE! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU FOX!" He then turned to Spyro and Cynder, and was about to yell at them, when Falco perked up from his perch against a lamp post.

"Slippy." "WHAT!"

WHAK!

Falco hit Slippy so hard that he was knocked onto the floor and spun, sliding from the avian pilot. He looked Slippy in the eye, "Shut. Up."

It was then that they noticed what Falco was wearing. He had a shoulder-guard, a blouse-like studded leg piece around his waist (the name escapes me, sorry A/N), fur boots, and a ring that seemed to hold his clothes onto his body. A sheathe was attached to his left hip, with a wicked sword stashed inside it. All in all, he looked like something out of a Nordic storybook.

Fox looked him up and down, "Hey, um, Falco, why the hell are you wearing a dress?" Falco stood up straight, "One: it's not a dress, it's a kilt (I remembered! A/N). Two: this armor was a gift from some of my new friends. I figured if we're gonna fight, we need to have as many allies as we can get." Jak smirked, "That's exactly what I was thinking, but what does all that gear have to do with it?"

Falco pulled out his sword, "I accepted this stuff in exchange for a partnership with some badass looking dudes. Basically, I became one o' them, and in exchange, they're gonna lend us a hand with taking down that big-headed psycho that calls 'imself System Crash."

He waved the sword, "See this blade, they call it the Ebony Sword of Souls. It was a token gift as part of the pact I made. You ain't the only one around here that can strike a deal, Fox." He sheathed the blade, "The point is, the more allies we 'ave, the better our chances of giving that power hungry maniac a swift kick in the ego with a steel toed boot. As for dragons, I think that the two here will fit in just fine, provided that they don't mind being viewed as children."

Spyro opened his mouth to speak, when a large scaly behemoth landed down across from them and roared, scaring the wits out of everyone except Falco, who knew what was coming.

A man in a black robe with a faded skull slid from the top of the dragon and landed next to Falco. He wore silver diadem with three sapphires, the middle the largest and sitting between the other two. His robes had a skull it that appeared faded, and he had a sword in his right hand that seemed to have a star in its hilt. The sword itself seemed to glow, and the band of newfound friends saw that it was a cat.

"Hello," he said, bowing before the crowd, "it is a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Kraveia."

**Ooh, a cliffhanger, don't like them, well SUX FOR U! Some of you may ask "Who the f&*% is Kraveia?" My answer is that he is my personal character for Skyrim, and for those of you who complain that he's not a real character, he technically is since you are allowed to generate your own avatar for the game (nerd speak translation: making a player is part of playing Skyrim). So there!**

**As for the next chapter, I have no idea. *~* Still, if you have a suggestion just send it under the subject "System Chaos story thoughts". What is more, read, review, and I cannot sress this enough, RELAY. Tell your friends, tell your enemies, tell your families, tell your dog, tell a stranger, tell the President, I don't care just tell people! The more people read it, the better, and the longer I will work on it. Get the picture?**

**Next time on System Chaos:**

**Falco made an alliance with the citizens of Skyrim. Will it prove useful, or are the new band of friends in for a serious situation?**

**System Crash is seen as a nutjob, but what really goes on inside that head of his?**

**The tournament is under way, but the fighting has yet to begin, how will this affect the relationships of your favorite couples? All this and more in episode 4: First Battle.**

**Like it?**


End file.
